coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9386 (22nd February 2018)
Plot Liz invites Eileen out for lunch by way of apology for slagging off Phelan. Eileen makes a point of checking with Phelan before accepting. David returns home after a night out on the town with Josh. Billy gets Eva to take Summer shopping so that she's not in the flat when Lee arrives. Johnny can't wait to start gardening on the allotment. Michelle reaches out to Ali by making a curry dish for him. Sarah is shocked to see Lee enter Billy's flat. Eileen falls out with Liz again when she refuses to take back her comments about Phelan. Lee is cool towards Billy, believing that he's only using him to get drugs. Billy tries to prove otherwise by offering him a hot meal and a bath and promising never to abandon him again. He doesn't tell Lee about Summer and says that a photo of her is of Todd's niece. Phelan uses his key to get into Nicola's flat and finds Seb listening to music on his laptop. He leaves without making his presence known to the lad. David finds Sarah hiding from Lee in No.8. Lee lets Billy have more methadone as a birthday present and asks if he can stay the night. He's sceptical of Billy's excuse that Todd's family are coming over. Johnny finds the allotment too cold and ends up sharing a bottle of brandy in the empty factory with Liz. David pins Lee against a wall and demands to know why he's back. He's momentarily distracted when Josh calls over to him, allowing Lee to knee David and flee. Nicola rushes home when a "concerned neighbour" sees an intruder in her flat and calls the police. Seb thinks it was Phelan. Jenny peeved that Johnny has been getting drunk with Liz while she's been getting the flat ready for their guests. Ali returns Michelle's curry, saying that he doesn't accept food from patients. David explains his history with Lee to Josh. Josh offers to help him should he decide to sort Lee out. Cast Regular cast *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan *Police Officer - Eva Scott Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Building site *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *5 Viola Court - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *This episode was shown at 8.30pm on Thursday 22nd February due to the BRIT Awards being broadcast in Coronation Street 's usual slot on Wednesday 21st February. *David Platt tells Josh Tucker about Lee Mayhew holding Sarah hostage, which occurred in Episode 8927 (19th June 2016). *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz warns Eileen that Phelan is bad news, and Sarah is shocked to see Lee heading up to his brother Billy's flat. Meanwhile, Shona is unimpressed by David rolling in drunk after another night out with Josh. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns